Random Oneshots
by Chu545
Summary: All oneshots here are either shortened or unfinished. Warnings are different for each oneshot. Rating may change. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto characters, not a piece, not a chunk, not a leg, not even an eye.

**Info:** All oneshots are either shortened, or unfinished since I don't know how to continue or stretch it out. None are connected, unless there is mention of it. If you wish to adopte any just PM me. This along with my challenges are to deal with my major hiatus on other stories written and unwritten. Warnings changes for each oneshot. Rating may change later.

**-MiniRant-** I'll be posting up a random bunch of oneshots. Review or flame. You could at least give a flame. Seriously. I'm not lying. Do you know how depressing it is for me to not get a single flame! Or a 'Your story sucks!' review. How is my apperently supposed to be evergrowing but nongrowing fire suppose to grow without flames! **-MiniRantDone-**

**Warnings:** ...angst I guess, tini flash mention of torture, kidnapping, starvation, and Character Death

**Falling**

**Naruto POV:**

It was time. I was past my limit. It was too much. I wasn't that surprised that it all lead to this. I gave them enough time. They had plenty of chances, Chances that had came and went. Forgotten. I was just so tired. Tired of pretending that I was happy. That nothing could truly hurt me. Each day that had past I felt myself moving closer to the edge. There were a few stops and pauses but it never stayed longed. Then I was at the edge any shift of the wind would tip me either over or to safety. It was my limit. In a flash I was falling the wind whistling past my ears. I could feel it just as much as I saw the edge get further. Falling into the abyss there was a sense of calm, relief, panic. Then I was laughing and crying. Laughing because I thought I could actually be saved. Crying because I was still and will always be alone. I could still remember, when I was gone, taken when the moon was hidden. When I had awaken, I was in a cell, somewhere underground. The only one I had was the Kyuubi, he was my only friend, he kept me sane. Tortured, starved for months. The ones who had taken me jeered, almost broke me. One day a few years later, I had met my so called friends again. Never realized who I was, didn't recognize me. ME! Realizing that those people had really told the truth, not spouting lies to break me, that my village, my home had abandoned me. I broke, it was too much. I had shut down. Everything after was a blur, when I realized where I was. I couldn't believe it. Who would've known that I would end up at the Valley of the End. Then I knew, and I walked, then I fell. With the Kyuubi released from the seal, I knew I could finally have my end. So I fell, fell into Death's cold embrace because this was the only thing that wouldn't change.

**Kyuubi POV:**

I rushed to get there in time. I was too late. I saw as he fell. Then the pain came. It hurt so much. I roared, screaming so all could hear my pain, to hear his. Cried because he of all shouldn't have deserved this, but it was too late. I couldn't save him, heal him like all the other times. With my eyes I could see his soul drifting up and gone. Then I left, tears left behind.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2 Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto characters and never will.

**Info:** This is just a piece to an unfinished and never will be finished story that I had no idea what to do with. It was mostly about the lines between Sakura and Naruko, especially Naruko's last line. I just decided to make a random scene to go with it. If wish to adopt PM me.

**Warnings:** OOC, slight fire, slight angst?, Fem!Naruto

**Main Characters:** Sakura and Naruko (too lazy to make up another name)  
><strong>Characters mentioned:<strong> Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and 'that man' (didn't know who he should be mentioned as this was easier)

**Small Summary:** Naruko and 'that man' are married. Konoha is being invaded and destroyed by 'him' and others who are and will not be mentioned. This is just a mini scene with Sakura and Naruko.

**Broken**

**Sakura POV:**

How could this have happened! It was just like every other day. Sun in the sky with a few clouds floating around. Then came the explosion. Screams rang through bloody streets. Fires spread out onto buildings killing those inside. Tsunade-sensei was fighting 'that man' with Jiraiya helping her. Shizune-san was at the hospital. I couldn't believe 'he' would do this. I was looking for 'her' though, I knew she would be here with him. She was the only one who could possibly stop him. I jumped from roof to roof avoiding the ones on fire. Suddenly, I saw a flash of yellow. When I looked in that direction, I saw 'her'. She was standing atop the Hokage's Tower, looking at the battle. I headed to the tower roof immediately. Calling out her name.  
>"Naruko!"<p>

**Naruko POV:**

I heard someone call my name and turned. It was Sakura.  
>"What do you want." I said calmly, even with a battle just up ahead and destruction around them.<br>"Naruko! Please! You have to stop him. He's destroying Konoha." Sakura asked desperately, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"Why should I?" I replied.<br>"Wha- Why should I? Can't you see what he has done! To this place, the people. What he is doing right now!" She said, yelling the last line, anger slipping into her voice. "It doesn't matter. I don't care." I said somewhat coldly, turning back to watch the fight.  
>"...What happened to you? Why are saying all this? How can you be with this man?" She yelled, tears falling from her eyes.<br>"Nothing happened. I'm saying this because it's true. I'm with him because he was the only one to notice. He saved me. He found me when I was alone. Healed me when I broke. Showed me love and affection. He loves me. He cares. For that alone, I will do anything and everything for him." I said back with the same cold tone.

**Sakura POV:**

I was shocked. I couldn't believe this. I broke out of thoughts. I, then decided to step towards her , but as soon as I did, she vanished in a swirl of blue fire. When I looked around I realized why. The fights had all stopped, all enemies were gone while only our own stood in the midst of a ruined village. Fires raged about still with civilians and shinobi running through the streets. I let out a scream of rage and hurt as my tears fell.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3 Kyuubi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Explanations/Rant:** Sorry for being gone so long(I have a status thing on my profile which will tell why I've been gone) but now that my comp don't have internet I have more time to work on my stories. I'm using my dads computer which is slow(and doesn't have any games I like) so I can't really do much anyways on it. I'll be less distracted now and there will be a few new stories and chapters posted soon(you might see this apology again on other chapters or new stories I post later on). Explanations shall be on the bottom

**Summary:** Little Naruto meets the Kyuubi.

**Characters:** Naruto and Kyuubi

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, Evil!Minato(Yondaime), Naruto is 5 years old, Manipulative!Kyuubi

_Italics 'Thoughts'  
><em>_**Bold/Italic: Kyuubis "Talking"**_

**Start**

**Naruto's POV:**

"H-hello? Where am I? Is anyone there?" Naruto asked shakily.

_'Where am I? Did they throw me in the sewers again? Why is there a large cage here?'_

Looking around I saw nothing much so I decided to walk towards the cage.

**Regular POV:**

Naruto reached the cage and the moment he peered throw the bars. Red eyesshone in his direction scaring him.

"AHH!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled to get away.  
><em><strong>"Wait little one."<strong>_

Naruto had stopped at a relatively safe distant. He could see the eyes in the cage staring back at him. The figure in the cage moved closer to the bars revealing itself. The figure was a massive red fox with nine tails.

"You're the Kyuubi! B-but you're supposed to be dead! The Yondaime killed you!" Naruto cried out fearfully.  
><em><strong>"I am not the Kyuubi little one,"<strong>_ the 'Kyuubi' stated.  
>"What do you mean?" Naruto asked head tilted to one side.<br>_**"Hear me out little one,"**_ said the Kyuubi.  
>"...okay," Naruto said but still staying in a distance.<br>_**"It's true The Kyuubi is dead, but I am not the Kyuubi. The Yondaime had made a seal which allowed him to switch two souls. He had switched my soul with the Kyuubi and killed my body. Then sealed me in you,"**_ the Kyuubi said.  
>"Then who are you? Why did the Yondaime do that to you?" asked Naruto.<br>_**"My real name is Kushina Uzumaki, little one,"**_ the Kyuubi said.  
>"We have the same last name! Does that mean we're related? You're my family?" Naruto asked hopefully.<br>_**"Little one, I'm your mother. I gave birth to you right before he snatched us from the hospital,"**_ Kushina told Naruto.  
>"But why us?" Naruto asked slowly inching closer.<br>_**"He is your father,"**_ Kushina said hatefully.  
>"What!" Naruto yelled with shock.<br>_**"Little one, Naruto, I did not love that man. He had taken me from my lover. Taken me before the day I was to be wedded,"**_ Kushina said head turned to the side.

Naruto then ran towards the cage, past the bars and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. Do you hate me then?" Naruto asked.  
><em><strong>"No, little one I do not hate you. I love you I just hate him. Do not worry now because I can help you. I will protect you if you let me, little one,"<strong>_ Kushina said while wrapping her tails around them.

**Kyuubis POV:**

_'C'mon little boy. Say yes. I never knew the boy would be so easily manipulated. Such foolish beings but so entertaining. I wonder how far he'll go for me."_

"Yes, mommy. I trust you," Naruto said snuggling into the fur.  
><em><strong>"Go to sleep now, little one. Tomorrow shall be a better day,"<strong>_ 'Kushina' whispered as Naruto fell asleep.

**End**

**Explantions:**

- **Kyuubi/Kushina:** A lie the Kyuubi made to get Naruto to trust her/him. I don't have a set gender for the Kyuubi I'll just guess the Kyuubi can do both genders

- **Originally:** I did not intend to put Kyuubis POV which would also get rid of the thoughts at the end. Then Kushina would be alive somewhat. Kushinas lover was Genma and they were about to get married until Minato raped her. He was jealous that no matter how hard he tried Kushina would never be his.

**- Other idea:** Involed a very manipulative Kyuubi who does a Shukaku move. However unlike Shukakus Naruto does not go insane with the need for blood. Naruto does have his moments at times either good or bad depends on the mood. If people are happy he'll be increasingly happy high on sugar type. KI in the air then he becomes a murderous sadist type and so on.

**- If** you want to use any of these two ideas to make into your own story PM me first.


	4. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	5. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
